Super Nullify
Super Nullify (スーパー無効にする, Sūpā Mukōnisuru) is an emitter quirk that gives Kosei Men'eki an "aura" that can cancel out other people's quirks, similar to Eraser Head's Erasure quirk. This "aura" is normally only 1 inch from his body, similar to armor, and can be extended up to a 5 foot radius around himself. When at 1 inch, the "aura" makes him almost impervious to most quirks that can cause damage or affect him in some way. (Examples: He could be attacked by someone with a quirk like Hellflame, which is an emitter quirk that allowed Endeavor to generate fire and control it to a high degree, but would not be able to burn Kosei Men'eki at all. However, Endeavor could use his flames to create solid weapons of flames, which he has used to pierce a Nomu like a spear, and physically hurt Kosei Men'eki. He could be attacked by someone with a quirk like Meatball, which is a transformation quirk that gave Seiji Shishikura control over raw flesh, which could be used on others by kneading and rolling them into a ball, but would not be able to do so to Kosei Men'eki.) When the "aura" is extended to 5 feet, its effects become weaker, only being able to weaken quirks to 1/5 there normal power, decreasing the quirks power by 1/5 every 30 seconds. If someone stays in this "aura" for any longer than 3 minutes, their quirk will be canceled out, similar to the quirk Erasure, but ends as soon as they leave the "aura". This effect of weakening quirks even effects mutant quirks, but to a lesser extent, causing the mutant parts to become physically weaker by 1/3 its normal power every 1 minute, but can not be canceled out like emitter or transformation quirks. Strengths Most people that fight him are often forced to do normal hand to hand combat and can not rely on their quirk, unless it is a mutant quirk, for an advantage. When the "aura" is extended, If someone stays in for any longer than 3 minutes, their quirk will be canceled out, similar to the quirk Erasure. Weaknesses He can only have the "aura" extended to 5 feet for 7 minutes at a time and has to wait roughly a minute to extend it again. When the "aura" is extended to 5 feet, its effects become weaker, only being able to weaken emitter and transformation quirks to 1/5, decreasing the quirks power by 1/5 every 30 seconds. Extending the "aura" takes a fair amount of stamina to do and is only capable of doing so roughly 3-5 time a day because of how draining it is. Most mutant quirks and quirks that enhance the user can bypass the 1 inch "aura". (Examples: If he is attacked by someone with a quirk like Muscle Augmentation, which is a transformation quirk that allowed Muscular to augment his muscles to drastically increase his power and speed, the attack would not be weakened by the 1 inch "aura".) If he sustains to much damage, he can not extend the "aura". Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks